


Nothing Lasts Forever

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Heavy Angst, Other, please someone give Wanda a hug or be her friend!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: I'm still feeling the Big Sad from WandaVision, but looking forward to the Falcon and Winter Soldier.This is a bit of a drabble I came up with after WV ended, and possibly what Wanda might be feeling.
Kudos: 3





	Nothing Lasts Forever

Her brother. Her parents. Her love. And her children. All gone. It didn’t even seem real to her. She had the ability to conjure an entire new life for herself and for others. She created life! A fellow witch said she was on par, if not more powerful than the Sorcerer Supreme!

So why did she feel so empty? This gaping hole in her heart that just felt so…unfulfilled. She settled by a lake, trying to feel a sense of serenity and peace for once in her damned life, yet she still felt as if she was drowning. Only this time she couldn’t reach out to be saved.

Before, she could at least keep her mind away from the grief with the experiments thrown at her. At least she knew Pietro was in the next room with her, letting her know she wasn’t alone. Tears fell from her eyes into the lake, mocking her with its beauty.

Studying from the text, enhancing her powers, long walks, just whatever it took to keep her mind off the isolation she felt. Only when she closed her eyes at night was she able to relive the dream she desperately craved for: her parents, her twin, her Vision, and the two gifts of her children.

To create the life she wanted meant that others suffered, and Wanda couldn’t live with herself if that were to happen again. She was so aggressive and always fought with what she had, but now. She was just tired. She just wanted to rest. Was a break so selfish to have?

Ever since she joined the Avengers, Wanda always felt she was walking on eggshells. That just one slip-up would be a condemnation for life. How ironic it was that she was by herself….none of her family with her and none of her so-called “family” with the Avengers either.

Maybe it was best to just be by herself. One couldn’t get hurt if they never let anyone in or opened up to love again. Maybe it was for the best.


End file.
